Conventionally, an interior component including a first member and a second member that includes projections is known. The interior component is configured such that the projections project toward the first member and bend. When the second member is pressed in toward the first member, some or all of the projections contact the first member and bend. This brings about soft tactile sensation from the interior component.
Patent Document 1 discloses an interior component that includes a base member and a cover that has projections. The direction in which each of the projections bends intersects the direction in which an adjacent one of the projections bends. In the interior component of Patent Document 1, any adjacent ones of the projections contact each other when the cover is pressed in toward the base member.
In the interior component of Patent Document 1, in order to restrict bending deformation of any adjacent ones of the projections, the adjacent projections must bend in the same manner. However, the adjacent projections do not necessarily bend in a desired manner. For example, one of the adjacent projections may not bend while the other one does. In this case, the bending one of the projections, from its proximal end to distal end, closely contacts the surface of the cover that faces the base member. In this state, if the cover is released from pressing, the projections are elastically restored. However, this instantaneously cancels the close contact between the projections and the cover, thus generating noise. The noise is caused by rapid change of the pressure that occurs between the cover and the projections.